Breath of Life
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: I was looking for a breath of life, for a little touch of heavenly light. And the fever begins to spread, from my heart down to my legs but the room is so quiet. Gold managed to take Emma's powers, killing her. But, when Killian discovers the one way to bring her back, he will stop at nothing to save his love, even if it means teaming up with a mermaid and exploring the Underworld.
1. 4x08 Alternative Ending

**AN: An alternative version of the events in 4x08/4x09. **

Hook glared down at the map, pushing the cup of coffee that Snow had put in front of him towards the other side of the table. He hadn't slept all night, not that he had really bothered to try. His Swan was out there, alone, frightened, and running further and further away from him. He had wanted to always be there for her, wanting to provide her with whatever support she needed from him. And today, he was failing her. His eyes darted from edge to edge of the bloody map and still nothing stood out, no thoughts about where his love could possibly be. He listened to Elsa's words about Emma's powers, how she hadn't meant to hurt her lad. It did little to distract his focus, however. Regina barged in and he still couldn't help but hope that it would have been his gorgeous blonde. He had to fight the urge to dig his hook into Charming's hand as he reached for Emma's scarf. He didn't want what little piece of her he had left on him taken away—even though he knew it could be a link to finding her.

Snow's phone rang and his heart stopped. _Emma,_ his mind pleaded, wanting it to be her on the other end of the line hoping that she would say she was coming home. He pushed himself up from his seat, his body exhausted and aching with fear, standing behind Elsa and Charming as he listened in on the conversation with everyone else.

"Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you." He heard her mother whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. Yesterday, he had been more than irritable with Snow, failing to be able to ignore the fact that she had run when her mother had scolded her with fear in her eyes. He knew she was afraid that her husband had been seriously injured, but Killian certainly didn't care when he couldn't stop Emma from running away.

He could hear the faint sound of Emma's voice from inside the phone saying that it doesn't matter, and Snow replying that it did.

"This is all going to be over soon, I have a way to fix everything," he heard Emma say. His heart stopped for a moment. What could she possibly be talking about? He couldn't hear anything else she was saying from the other side of the room, and Snow's silence offered no clues. That was until the moment that Emma hung up.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was going to get rid of her powers, forever." Snow paused, looking to Charming with worry.

Hook couldn't hear any other part of the conversation. He could feel his stomach twisting, his heart stopping in the middle of a beat. No, no, no. His mind yelled out in fear, begging that his intuition be wrong about this. She couldn't be on her way to make a deal with the Crocodile. She just couldn't. He had to get out of here, he had to find her without anyone else finding out why he knew she was in grave danger. "Did she say anything about the method? Was it a spell or a magic object of some kind?" He prayed that perhaps she had found information elsewhere that the Dark One wasn't going to put his love in that bloody magic hat. But when Snow looked confused and Charming replied that it didn't matter how, he knew that his feelings were right. He almost ran through the door but fought hard to compose himself, knowing perfectly well that he had to find her before she completed her deal with Gold. His heart was beating out of his chest, threatening to rip away from his body. Rage rocked his body as he slammed his foot down on the petal of the rental car he had been learning to drive. Fear kept him going even when the pain from his chest and all of his worry threatened to destroy him. He ripped through the front door of Gold's shop, not knowing where else he could possibly begin to look for her.

"CROCODILE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, only to be greeted by darkness and silence. His heart pounded faster. He wasn't here, Emma wasn't here, and he knew that she was on her way to him. She was on her way to somewhere he could never get her back. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed again, looking around frantically through the shop.

Across the room, he saw a small hand print on one of the countertops. "Emma!" He screamed, gently placing his own hand on top of it for a moment. She had been here. His heart shattered, his body fighting back tears from the amount of fear overcoming him. That twisted man was going to take her away. He pulled out the phone yet again, hitting the buttons it took to get to her phone. All he heard was her messaging response, which meant that his call had been ignored yet again. Perhaps she would look over at her phone, see the missed call and listen. He didn't have any other choice but to confess to what he had done, what he had to be apart of. Even if she never forgave him, he had to make sure she lived.

"Swan it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know you've been to see Gold, I saw what you did. If he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you…he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magical hat. I don't know what he's planning but I know he's been lying to Belle, too! The dagger he gave her was a fake." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before he could finish his confession. "I only know all this because…because I'm afraid I've been lying to you too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. I failed. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that will mean you get this in time to save yourself." He paused yet again, fighting to tell her that he loved her. If he did, it would only shatter his world even more if she got the message and never went near him again. He kept the phone pressed against his ear, closing his eyes as his lips formed the words, but the sounds never came out. "Goodbye," he whispered, no longer fighting to hide the tears behind his voice.

When his eyes opened, he saw the map sitting not very far from Emma's handprint. He saw where the circle was and knew the location well. He could get to her; it was his last chance at saving her. He ran out of Gold's shop, slamming his foot back on the gas to get there as quickly as he could. Perhaps he could even beat Emma there and be able to catch her in his arms when she tried to do anything. He could stop this from happening; he could still save his love.

Tears poured freely out of his eyes, unable to stop the thoughts that he was probably already too late. "Oh Emma, please," he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. He remembered how only a few weeks earlier he had almost lost her. She had almost frozen to death in the ice block that Elsa had created. Then, she continued to push him away out of fear that he himself was going to die like all of her past attempts at love. Finally, they were starting to bond, starting to move on from all the fear and bad moments to try new things together. And he had ruined it out of fear that his one hand would never be enough to show her that she was his world. Yet again, he was going to lose the love of his life to the bloody Crocodile. Only this time, Gold was step out victoriously and he wouldn't get the look in her blue eyes, to hear her admit that she loved him, and die being clutched to his body like Milah had. Instead, Gold would just laugh in his face and recount her final moments if he failed her now.

"EMMA!" He screamed, jumping out of the truck upon seeing the magic shooting out of the house. Walking down the cobblestone path stood Rumpelstiltskin, a smirk on his face as he saw the look of fear Killian knew was plastered all over his face.

"Hello dearie," he smirked, flicking his wrist to throw the pirate back against the gate. The second flick secured him to the spot, a happy glare fixed on his foe's tears. "It seems you are a little late to help Miss Swan," he responded gleefully. "In moments, she shall be sucked into that hat and gone from you forever." He leaned in closer whispering, "Just. Like. Milah."

"Damn you, she's the mother of your grandson! Stop this!"

"I wish I didn't have to, Captain, but unfortunately, I need her. You must understand what that is like."

Killian hissed. "Oh, did you want a front row seat to your loss? How rude of me not to consider that, I would hate for you to miss the show."

"Stop this Crocodile! Let her go!"

An evil, twisted smile plastered across his face. "I don't think so, Captain. But perhaps, I can make this even more enjoyable for myself. You already know that the hat sucks in magically beings, ending their lives. But, instead of letting you completely lose Miss Swan, I'll let her lifeless body fall back into your arms once all of her magic is gone. That much I can control."

With another flick of his hand, both the restrained Killian and Mister Gold were put into the room, just as Emma opened the door.

"NO!" Killian screamed, his voice causing Emma to turn around, just as the hat began to pull her in. He watched as the magic circled around her, wrapping her body up in a cocoon. He would have sworn that he could hear her screaming his name, as it finally dawned on her what was happening. And within a moment, Killian felt the bonds release around him, just in time to catch the cold, unmoving body of his Emma Swan against his chest. He heard a cackle from behind him as Rumpelstiltskin got hold of the hat and poofed from the room.

Killian rocked her lifeless body against his chest, tears sobbing uncontrollably from his chest. "Emma, love," he whispered, the sound of his please echoing in all around him. But he had been too late. He had failed to save her. "I love you, Swan," he whispered to her, brushing her soft blonde hair from her face, his tears rolling endlessly from his eyes and dropping onto her body.


	2. The Mermaid

**AN: As per requested, I have decided to make this a full length story. It will alter the rest of the Snow Queen timeline (but to be honest, I didn't care for that part of the season completely. It wasn't awful, but it certainly could have been much, much better). And yes, poor Killian :( Please read and review! I really appreciate the comments, even if they are negative so I have an idea of what you are thinking  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>To get a dream of life again<em>  
><em>A little vision of the sun and the air<em>  
><em>But all the choirs in my head sang<em>

Killian wept, and wept, and wept. He knew that hours must have been flying by, but he didn't really care. No amount of tears or true loves' kiss was waking up  
>his Emma, bringing her back to life. Just when the shattered pieces of his soul seemed to be broken to their smallest size, he heard a voice from behind him. "Emma!" David shouted. Killian could feel her father's eyes glued to his only daughter, before more sobs started to erupt in the room. Killian kept Emma clutched to his body, however, not wanting the grieving man to take her away—although he understood his pain. The cold reality was, the moment Killian let go of her, he would have to stop fooling himself that she was simply sleeping and was indeed, gone from this world or any world.<p>

He heard more footsteps following in the room, to who he knew could only belong to Snow. Heartbroken, he knew that he couldn't deny her mother the right to hold her child. But part of him still cursed her. If she would have remained calm, if she had tried to understand Emma, then perhaps she would have never searched for the Crocodile. Perhaps, she would still be here today. And Killian's heart twisted even more when he realized at some point, his own sins would be revealed. At some point, he was going to have to tell the Charmings that their little girl knew nothing of his part and knowledge of the hat. He damned himself then. If he would have opened his mouth, if he would have been honest regardless of his fears, Emma would have known long before that Rumpelstiltskin was not a changed man—could never be a changed man. Not that he, the villainous Captain Hook, could ever again say that he was a changed man.

He laid Emma down in her father's arms, unable to stomach the cries that shook from her parents. "Killian," David whispered, brushing a few stray hairs from his daughter's face, "What happened? Who…who did this?" He whispered, looking away from his daughter to try and get an answer from the pirate. Killian, on the other hand, refused to make eye contact and looked towards the sky.

"Mate," he whispered, trying to find the word. "The Crocodile had a bloody magic hat. It sucked away her powers, like he said he would to help her. But it sucked away her life too. I…I was too late, he made me watch…"Killian trailed off, fighting to urge to slump down to his knees. It was the first time that he thought of Henry, sitting at home with Elsa, worried about his mother. How would anyone tell him what had happened here tonight? How his grandfather had killed his mother, leaving him an orphan considering his birth parents alone. At least he still had Regina.

"That's, that's impossible!" Snow nearly screamed, looking up from the pile of tears she was soaking into David's back. "Belle has the dagger, she would have never allowed for such a thing to happen!"

"I…I think she has a fake, love," Killian sighed. Right now was not the time for honesty. Snow cried harder, turning her face back into David's shirt. The grief stricken father lifted his daughter into his arms, carrying her out to his truck. It was only then that Killian was allowed the beautiful, lifeless corpse back in his arms so that her father could drive.

"What are we going to tell Henry?" Snow whispered, her eyes glued to the window, refusing to look at the back seat where Killian sat. "He already lost his father to the Wicked Witch, now he's lost one of his mothers to the Dark One? What kind of life is that?"

That was another blow to Killian's fragile heart. He had started to hope that the lad would think of him as a second father. But how could he know that the pirate was responsible for his mother's death? Just like Baelfire, Killian thought to himself. More tears threatened to pour down his face, his thoughts all over the place.

"We could take her to Regina—perhaps she knows something," David whispered, reaching over to lightly squeeze Snow's hand. "Killian, call her and tell her to meet us at the vault."

Killian simply nodded, not wanting to do anything of the sort, but knowing that he shouldn't disrespect David now. He knew there was no hope for Emma now. She was too far gone, and without the magic hat, there really was no chance. But the Dark One wouldn't waste time waiting around to free himself of the dagger. The moment he thought he was in a safe location, Killian knew that he would use Emma's magic to free himself.

He tried to calmly explain to Regina what had happened and where to meet them. The Queen replied that she would after giving Henry a potion to help him fall asleep, in case they were able to save Emma there would be no need in ever telling the child that his mother had died in the first place. They would be able to go on without crushing his heart as well. Killian sincerely hoped so, but knew it was as impossible a bringing Neal or Milah or anyone else for that matter back from the dead.

David laid Emma's cold body down on one of the stone slabs in Regina's vault. Not two minutes later did she poof in, her eyes filled with tears. For someone she had thought as an enemy for so long, Regina hated the thought that her son's birth mother was gone from the world. How she had hope for this only two and a half years ago. Times had certainly changed her opinion of Miss Emma Swan. Shifting through book after book in her vault, Regina finally turned around, looking defeated.

"Even my magic is hardly a match for Gold's," she whispered, sitting down across from the grieving parents and lover. "You told me he had a magic hat? What did it do?"

"I don't bloody know!" Killian exclaimed, and then looked down ashamed of his lie. "That's not true, lass. I do know. Because he blackmailed me into helping him before," he paused. David looked like he might punch something or him. Snow looked like a helpless child, about ready to pass out. And Regina just glared. Killian went on to recount his tale about how Gold had tricked him with his hand, how he had only wanted to be a better man for Emma, and what the ultimate end purpose was of stealing all this magic. He finished quietly about how he had ran out to stop Emma from making her deal with Gold, but had been too late and forced to watch. How he had made sure he lifeless body wasn't sucked into the hat, but that he would be tortured yet again about how the Crocodile had taken away the love of his life in one second. One second, he thought to himself, that Killian had been completely unprepared to intervene.

"You bastard," David hissed, as his left fist made a connection with Killian's jaw. Killian just took the blow, not even trying to rub away the soreness that was beginning to set in. "I knew you were trouble! I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He bellowed, throwing another punch. But this time, Regina stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Even if the pirate hadn't fallen head over heels for your daughter, Gold would have still figured out all of this. But my real problem isn't with you wanting to kill the pirate. We need to figure out where Gold plans to strike next, before he can use your daughter's death to become unstoppable."

David glared heavily, picking Emma back up into his arms. "We will figure it out," he hissed, kissing her forehead one last time. Regina's vault would be the best place to store the body until the funeral. And he knew all too well that Emma would have wanted the focus to be on stopping Gold. Regina opened the door to the vault, but before David followed, he slammed Killian up against the wall. "Stay away from us. Stay away from my family. Pay your last respects to my daughter because I don't want you anywhere near her funeral or this vault ever!" He dropped the pirate's collar and let the man slump to the ground.

Killian crawled slowly over to Emma's body, rocking her in his arm once more. "Oh my love, I am so sorry," he whispered yet again, his body exhausted from the loss. "I hope your family forever hates me, I hope they never forgive me for my part. I'd do everything and anything to bring you back, my love." He kissed her forehead, his eyes sagging closed as his body fought off a yawn. And that's when he saw the old, abandoned book across the room. The page was open, and he could see some of the word. Putting down Emma reluctantly, he walked over and read the text. His heart pounded lightly, there was hope yet! He turned around to kiss Emma once more, before he rushed from the vault, locking it tightly. He would still save his princess, this time he wouldn't fail.

_He had handed the bar wench yet another sack of gold. He hadn't looked at another woman since Milah until Emma Swan, and he wasn't ever going to look at another one again. Love had only brought him pain. While he could fill his carnal needs for flesh and pleasure, nothing would ever please him if it wasn't Emma he wasn't making love to. Bloody curses! He handed her the coins and sent her on her way with very clear instructions—he couldn't have his men thinking he had gone soft. But he wasn't going to betray his love for Emma, either._

_And that was when his head connected with the marble ground, a woman on top of him. Wasn't this what you were trying to avoid, Captain? The little voice inside his head laughed. But Killian ignored it and whatever other vile thoughts came to mind as he felt the cold blade against his throat. "Move and I'll slit your throat!" The female voice ordered. "My name is Ariel. And you are going to pay for what you have done."_

_"In order to avoid adding insult to injury, do you mind catching me up on your particular grievance?" He barked back, rolling his eyes as he tried to adjust to the pain raging from his head._

_That was the night he had met Princess Ariel. And not even two days later had he wronged her by sending Blackbeard off his ship. That was single handily his biggest regret—perhaps besides not pressing his lips to Emma Swan's mouth. She wouldn't have remembered the kiss anyway, and he would forever live with the haunting memory he knew it must be to have touched them._

And tonight, he was seeking out that same Princess. Somehow, Ariel and Eric had made their way back into Storybrooke. And he knew that the princess would have an answer for him, but would be more than reluctant to help. Perhaps if he mentioned that it was for Snow White, her long time friend, she might change her mind. Perhaps if he told her the Savior was dead and this could be their only chance, then she would change her mind.

"Ah, a perfect fish out of water," Killian stated, walking towards the happy couple as they closed up their shop for the night. Ariel reached for one of the kitchen knives, pointing it threateningly at the Captain.

"How dare you show up here, when if it hadn't been for a miracle I wouldn't have found Eric," Ariel hissed.

Killian raised his hands, trying to take a step back from the angry woman. Eric stood there, a little indifferent to the situation but he knew better than to get on the other side of an angry woman and a knife. "I'm here for a favor, lass."

"Yeah, right," Ariel laughed, rolling her eyes. "I will do you a favor by breaking it," she whipped back, all the anger still in her eyes.

"If it were just for me, I wouldn't ask, love." He quickly countered, picking the small book out of his pocket. "The Savior was killed tonight. This might be our only chance of saving her before the Crocodile—"Killian started, quickly changing his word when he realized the princess was confused, "Mr. Gold…Rumpelstiltskin, the bloody Dark One whatever name you know him by…becomes too powerful to stop. I just need to know if it's true." He finished, adding what little else he knew of the evil plans that were laid ahead. Ariel took the small book, quickly glancing over the words.

"Oh it's true," she replied, brushing her fingers over the picture. "But I thought you didn't believe in love? How could you possibly think it could work."

"I was wrong. I love Emma, I have to save her. It's my fault…it's all my fault this even happened. Please, I'm sorry love," Killian whispered, tears threatening to fall down his face once again. It was only then that Ariel set down the knife, which had currently been pressed against the binding of the book. The desperate look in his eye, the tears, the heartbreak, and the lack of charm and sass behind his voice made her realize he was being sincere. This wasn't at all the same pirate who had let his ship come between helping her find her love. And she wasn't going to refuse him the chance to find his.

"What else do you need to know, Captain?" She asked, flipping through a few more of the pages.

"How do I get there? How do I save her? It said magic beans don't work and I can't bloody open a portal I don't have any magic," Killian whispered, taking a step closer to the princess. "It just led me to you, and that's all I can do," he finished, fighting the slumping of his body to push over and try to fall asleep. Sleep could rest when Emma was safe and sound once more.

"I will take you there. My brother—he can be very particular. We will have to swim there," she finished, putting the book down. "If the Dark One is planning things like this we can't let him know that we are going." She turned around and looked to Eric. "We only have a week to get this done or else he will have used the magic in that hat. I need you to act as if nothing has gone wrong if anyone realizes mine or his absence. Don't let them find this book, or he'll follow us." She kissed him, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "I don't know what will happen, but I do love you."

"Be careful, Ariel," he whispered, looking up to the pirate. "Don't let anything happen to her, keep her safe this time," he added, to which Killian could only nod. "Please be careful, my love, from what I've heard of your brother he isn't always the most helpful guy."

Ariel led Killian to the docks, turning to hand the bracelet to Killian to hold until they reached their destination. "What was all that about?"

"My brother can be cold, but it's not really his fault. The loss of his own love made him this way, but he was always kind to me growing up. He should be able to help us out, somehow; even if he is a little less than willing."

"And who is this mysterious brother?" Killian quipped, "The text didn't name him as anything but a powerful sorcerer and lord."

"His name is Hades."


	3. Waking Up

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming. I have a lot of exciting stuff planned for this story that I truly hope that you will enjoy! :) And I have changed some thing from the original 4a storyline (other than just Emma's death, which you all knew from chapter 1). I will also be leading into the Queen's of Darkness! :) Which I can hopefully do some justice for.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>But I only needed one more touch<em>  
><em>Another taste of heavenly rush<em>  
><em>And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh<em>

Regina took a deep sigh, her body landing on the Charmings' sofa. How she had ever gotten through telling Henry that his mother was dead was beyond her. Another sleeping potion had put him from his screams and cries of agony to a limp, peaceful state. She knew she couldn't leave him like that forever; but for now she knew it was best. Robin stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. She placed her own over it, looking over at the grieving Charmings. In all the years she wished that Snow would be miserable, in all the time she had been so grateful that they had been separated from their daughter seemed so futile in that moment. She would pay every cost to stop her son and her friends from hurting.

"I know this is the wrong time to mention it, but we will have to figure out a way to stop Gold," Regina whispered, catching David's eye.

"I'll rip him bit by bit, Regina," David whispered, rocking Snow's now limp body.

"That won't bring Emma back," Snow whispered. "We have to figure out how to stop him and I don't think killing that monster will do the trick."

"She's right Charming, we have to look at this from our advantage. He thinks we are all too weak without her around. We will have to fight back, show him that in her memory we still have the upper hand. You said the pirate mentioned the sorcerer's hat?"

"What does it matter what he said he's just as much responsi—" David found his voice ripped away from him, an angry glare met from Regina at the other end of the room.

"If he knows about the sorcerer's hat, he is our greatest ally. I don't care what you think or feel about him, prince; I care about what will help my son eventually start to heal," she shot back, a glance of the former angry, Evil Queen shooting out with her words. "Now you all need to be extremely grateful for whatever help you can get, or else this will never work. And if you are going to keep slandering all your chances at healing, I'd be more than happy to put you both under another sleeping curse," she shot back angry.

David glared back, opening his mouth to try to talk back. Regina smirked and waved her hand once again, giving the prince back his voice. "I wish it were that simple, but I told him never to come around this family again."

"Then you get the fun task of hunting him back down," Regina said, with a roll of her eyes. Robin couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself, even in the bleak aroma of the room. His love truly was feisty.

"I'll go with you, your Highness," he stated. "That way it will be easier for you to confront him," he finished his offer.

"Thank you," he replied, a small nod of his head. "We can start in the morning. For now, I think we really all ought to try and sleep. I can't handle anything else tonight, no matter how hard I try." He whispered, kissing Snow's forehead. Regina tossed them their own vile of the sleeping potion she had given Henry. They needed it just as much as her poor son.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin smirked back in the back of his shop, stroking the small magical box that now held the Savior. Now he just had to wait for the timing to be right, for the stars and the moon to all be aligned in the sky. Then he would be free of the dagger. He would keep Belle away from everyone else, and everyone else away from her. That way, once he was free the two of them could leave together and start a new life. One where he would rule this new world and that way she could be his queen. She would be free to see the world, explore everything and anything her heart desired and he would have the ultimate power and her love.<p>

"How dare you," the Snow Queen quipped, charging into the little pawn shop. "You could have had power from any source; you didn't have to take my sister."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at the angry woman with a smile. "I suppose that is true dearie, but she was stronger than anything else in this town. It would have taken too much time if I had tried to suck every magical creature into this hat. I wasn't going to miss my chance," he smiled, his lips curled up wickedly.

She returned his smile with a laugh of her own. He paused for a moment. He had thwarted her plans. How could she be laughing in a time like this? "In all your vast knowledge, you don't know what you're missing."

He glared. "You are talking nonsense, dearie. I have everything I need. I just need to wait for the timing," he shot back, venom in his voice. `

"Oh how wrong you are," she replied, turning her back to him as she paced around the shop. She smirked at him from over her shoulder. "You need a heart. A heart from someone who knew you before you were the Dark One. And, that heart has to be pure."

"The pirate," he hissed, thinking of how his foe was the only one who knew him before he took the curse upon himself. "I can assure you, that won't be a problem," he replied, a smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, I'll enjoy it dearie, more than you can even imagine," he quipped. His hand clenched, hearing the Snow Queen gasp for air. "I can't thank you more for the last piece of my little puzzle. But I can't have you running around here any longer. I no longer have a need for your pathetic little distractions. I need much more powerful sources, things you could never give me." His hand released when she knew that she would never wake up again. Now he just needed to get the Ice Princesses back to her kingdom and out of his way as well. The heroes didn't need anymore help. But he was going to need a bigger distraction from three women he knew that he would be able to twist into helping with his cause.

* * *

><p><em>Even though she had said the kiss was a one time thing, Emma kept pulling Killian closer and closer to her in little moments on the island. He would smile every time she looked over in his direction and nod, signaling that he was ready for another meeting. He had learned to love the feeling of her lip on his already, her soft skin underneath his calloused hand. She was everything that he had been missing from life and so much more.<em>

_And then he told her that Pan had information. He told her that Neal was still alive. And that was the last time she had pulled him in for another kiss. The beautiful woman was still torn between her former love and the new budding relationship. He frowned softly as Emma fell asleep in Neal's arms the first night after he arrived back. That night he had gotten up for a walk, needing to clear his head and have a drink._

_"Bloody woman," he groaned to himself, propping himself up on a rock as he took another large drink._

_"I can only assume you are talking about Emma," Neal replied, causing the pirate to pick up his head from his knees. Neal smiled as he walked over to his former friend, taking a place on the rock across from the pirate._

_"Aye mate, but she is the mother of your child and I can only see where things will go from here," Killian shot back, taking another swig of his rum. He offered the vile to Baelfire, which he took smiling._

_"You are a worthy rival, Killian. But I can see that she was only humoring my emotions by laying in my arms tonight. She's starting to fall in love with you," he replied with a tired smile. "Which will be far greater of a struggle than getting me to walk out of your way," he finished, smiling up at the shock forming over the pirate's face. "Are you up for the task?"_

_"You wouldn't believe it mate, but I truly am. I love her far more than I ever loved anyone. And I didn't think that would be possible after your mother," he paused, biting his lower lip. "I am so sorry for what has transgressed between us in the past. And for stealing her heart away from you."_

_Neal laughed, extending her hand to the older man. "You didn't steal Emma away. I lost her because of my foolishness and fear. You are her chance at a happy ending once again. And I know that she deserves it. I will just be there to be your friend, and hers." He smiled as Killian shook it._

Killian rolled awake at the memory. Baelfire would never forgive him for ensuring that his son was left an orphan. He should have fought harder. He should have driven faster. And now he didn't honestly know what it would take to bring Emma back to life. He would try to do whatever it took, but he was afraid that it would take more than what he had. He looked over to the sleeping mermaid. He hadn't wanted to stop but wasn't going to force Ariel to swim any longer without the sleep she needed. Since her protection for him underneath the water wouldn't work while she was sleeping, she had to pick a deserted island for the evening.

Ariel heard him moaning and looked over to see the pirate with tears in his eyes. "You truly do love her, don't you," she whispered. Killian just nodded with a sad smile on his face.

"Aye, lass. The last time you knew me I was lost and broken because I had just lost her. I thought that my ship could fill a hole in my heart, one that I was sadly mistaken about. And now I might have lost her for good if this plan of yours fails."

"It won't fail, you just have to have faith in your true love," Ariel replied, picking the sleep from her eyes. "But we really have to let ourselves sleep or we won't have any energy to deal with what lies ahead."

"You said that the man is your brother, shouldn't it be as easy as explaining it to him and getting her back?"

Ariel laughed. "He was once a very gently soul. Kind, caring, and loved by so many people. But things happened and he changed due to a very powerful curse that was placed on him. He was charged to guard the Underworld, alongside Davy Jones who ferries souls. We will start there, having to be ferried ourselves. But I don't know how much my brother can help us. He is just supposed to guard the land of the dead; but there are lots of ways that can bring a person back to life. I just think it might come more from other things than just my brother," she finished with a loud yawn. "Now sleep. Or else we will never get anywhere," she said, turning her back away from him as she tried to fall back asleep.

Killian looked up at the stars in the sky. "I will save you, Emma," he whispered, before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>She felt a soft hand, gently shaking her shoulder. A voice was calling her name, but she was far too groggy to answer. Her body was screaming that she just wanted to sleep. But the voice kept insisting to wake up and to stay awake.<p>

"Emma, Emma wake up!" The voice insisted, growing stronger with each word, Finally she opened her eyes to come face to face with Neal.


	4. Like in Hercules

AN: I've never been a fan of Swanfire as a couple, but I do love their friendship (but who knows, there are a lot of twists and turns in this story and it could happen, if people want to vote on that in my poll or leave a review about it). So I thought I'd let them have their little moment in this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I wrote this while working a very slow shift at work so I didn't have too much time to write it. And then when I typed it out, I thought it was too perfect to add anymore. But since I'm updating today, that means everyone gets two chapters this week! :)

* * *

><p><em>And I only needed one more touch<em>  
><em>Another taste of divine rush<em>  
><em>And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh<em>

Emma sat on her favorite bench in the docks, her legs slightly swaying with the wind. She looked around, eyeing the scenery that she had tried so hard to run away from. She had been so determined to take off to the life in New York she thought she could recreate. The memories that she thought she could call upon that had never been real. That had been until she had her world put into perspective. After falling through the portal. With the ruggedly handsome, stupidly charming, leather coated Killian Jones. And in that moment, with those thoughts running through her head she couldn't help but wonder if Storybrooke was home, or if it was wherever the pirate captain happened to be. She thought of his smile, the way she would catch his eye when he thought she wasn't looking, and the way that his eyebrows rose as he smiled at her. She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest so she could lay her head on them. She had never been one for schoolgirl fantasies since Neal had left her to rot in prison. Graham had been a close replacement, but that relationship never sent butterflies soaring through her stomach. She didn't think about him all the time. And whatever had been with her flying monkey, well, she tended not to really count that at all. But she knew that they all had one thing in common. The Wicked Witch had killed Neal. Graham's heart had been crushed and she had watched the effects of Regina's dark magic. And she had pushed the monkey over the side of a building! She couldn't even keep a man alive who was simply faking interest in her.

_She let a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't be responsible for Killian's death as well. So many people were finally accepting him, caring about him. It was her greatest fear that she would be responsible for his downfall. Everyone would hate her then—even Henry. But she missed him. She missed having him around in all the time that she continuously pushed him away. But if she could still push him away, that meant he was still alive. That meant that he was still safe from her misfortunate luck._

But there she laid, looking up into Neal's eyes. Neal was, as far as she could remember, dead. Which meant that she too, was dead. "No!" She hissed, sitting up as Neal stood back, allowing her the room. The memories flooded in. She remembered what had happened to her. Gold had promised to help take her magic away, but it had all been a trap. She wasn't sure why or what had caused all of this—but she could hear Killian's scream echoing in the back of her mind. The sheer look of terror as whatever had claimed her life started to take its toll and she could no longer see.

"Emma, Emma, calm down," Neal whispered, pulling her into a supporting hug. He knew his former flame all too well. She would try to run from this fate, get as far away as she could from here. And he couldn't let her go roaming around the Underworld on her own. In the few months that he had gotten down here, he had only managed to get himself more and more lost. And then there was the sea of lost souls to worry about.

"I will not calm down, Neal!" Her arms pushed his away from her body, but he just held on more securely. "Don't you dare keep me here! I have to get back to our son! I have to…I have to get back to…" she paused, unable to bring Killian's name to her lips. She couldn't have left the two of them. _  
><em>  
>"Emma," Neal whispered, rocking her at that statement. "It's too late. I'm so sorry," he continued, still rocking his hysterical friend. "My fath—Rumplestiltskin killed you, there's nothing you can do to get out of here."<p>

Emma looked up at him, tears swelling in her eyes. She knew that was going to be his response, but she didn't have to bite the bullet and accept it. At least Henry had Regina. And Hook could move on, she was sure that he could. Ruby had clearly found him attractive from day one and she wasn't sure what Tinkerbelle thought but surely one of them could supply her Killian with his happy ending. She couldn't even think of her parents right now.

Finally, she just buried her face in Neal's shoulder. It was only then that she realized he was a body. She was a body. This wasn't at all what she expected death to be like. "Aren't we supposed to be souls or something?"

Neal chuckled. That was Emma, forcing herself to be strong when any other person would have been falling apart. He kissed her hair softly, before sitting across from her and looking at her so they could have a proper conversation. "That's what I thought. Didn't take too long to realize that there is a sea of lost souls floating all around his place—and that's when I saw that Tamara was among them. Turns out, those of pure hearts aren't so doomed."

"Sea of souls?" Emma replied, raising her eyebrow. "Sounds like Hercules."

Neal chuckled, "Funny you say that, because Hades and Davy Jones do run this place. That's about all the details I know, I haven't been able to find anyone with additional information." He smiled as Emma just shook her head, "It's actually not as bad here as you'd think—like most things from fairytales and old stories. You just happened to land in the middle of the night. So in the morning, I'll show you around. But we should sleep."

"Sleep?" Emma questioned. "We still do that here?" Her question was met with a nod. "Then how did you know that I was here if you had fallen asleep?"

Neal smiled sadly. "I could feel my heart shatter and I just knew."

Emma nodded softly and turned to her side gently. She knew her bond with Neal had been and would always be strong, but she didn't imagine that this was their level of strong. The pair went back to sleep without another word.


	5. Alliances

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just realized I struggle trying to write David Nolan/Charming so it's been a long week of trying to write his part. But I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please review, please! :)**

* * *

><p><em>And the fever began to spread<em>  
><em>From my heart down to my legs<em>  
><em>But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh<em>

_It was shortly after he had his discussion with Hook in Neverland. They were still lost, still looking for Henry, but it was clear that things had changed between Emma and Hook. He couldn't help but to feel slightly responsible for the situation at hand. They had clearly been making some progress until Emma had found out he was still alive. And he didn't want her to be with him, or to feel like she should be, out of an obligation. He wanted her to be happy. He could see Hook's anger and annoyance at his friend; even though he had promised he wouldn't come between the pair, it still seemed like he was. Every time Emma had to sit down, she would sit next to him. Every time they packed up camp, she was helping him out._

_Finally, he just pulled her aside one day. "Emma, what are you doing?"_

_She shrugged, "I'm trying to find our son Neal that was the whole point of coming to this island."_

_"You can't act like there is nothing going on between you and Killian in the meantime."_

_She became rigid, her eyes narrow, "There is nothing going on there, Neal. I picked Henry."_

_He chuckled in return as she turned her back to him. He grabbed her wrist, turning her towards him. "Are you trying to force yourself towards me for the sake of our son? He wouldn't want you to do that. I don't want you to do that. We will always be a family Emma. But you can love who you want." He leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek. "Just think about it, but know you are making him walk around like a little, wounded puppy."_

_Emma stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Neal walk away. He was so infuriating sometimes. She had let herself tell Neal she loved him—which wasn't a complete lie. But the kind of love she felt for him as he fell through that portal wasn't what she was feeling now. Then, she had felt like the teenager with butterflies floating her in stomach, making her blush every time she thought of his name. Now, she felt like he was someone who had to always be in her life: a part of the family she actually claimed right now. She, Henry, and Neal were a small family. But she was far from in love with the father of her child. Her eyes closed, blue eyes like the sea casting endless images into her mind. Neal didn't have blue eyes, Neal wasn't a pirate._

_"Swan," a voice called from behind her, breaking her from her thoughts. "Everyone has been looking for you; Tinkerbelle says it's time to keep moving." She turned around to look at him, but he refused to make eye contact with her. "I didn't expect to find you alone, where's Baelfire," he spat._

_She walked towards him slowly, seeing the green pigment and ache all over his face. "He was here, then he left."_

_"Ah, then I'd hate to be found in proximity with you when he—"Killian's words were cut off as Emma pressed her lips against his. His hook found the small of her back, pressing her body closer to his. How he had missed her. He didn't want to have to let her go again. He melted into her body, feeling her hands tugging on the collar of his jacket. It was like their first kiss all over again._

_In the shadows, Neal watched silently. A small smile was plastered on his face. He truly was happy for her._

Neal woke before Emma, walking over to the mirror so he could look for his old friend Killian. He had heard Emma crying soft tears throughout the night and could only imagine the pain that his old friend must be suffering through. He had debated bringing Emma over so he could show her all the loved ones that had been left behind and how they were holding up. He knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but at least if she could see them then she could try to have hope that in time, they would be able to move past their loss. Part of him also wanted to look for his father and try to determine what his plans were. Being abandoned as a child had hurt, but this just pissed him off and shattered parts of him beyond repair. In Neverland, he had sworn he was there to help save Henry. He had given his life to save everyone by destroying Pan. And when he died looking up at him, he had seen a changed man and hoped it was a permanent thing. How wrong he had been.

But he could find Killian nowhere in the mirror. And that worried him. The only people it couldn't find were those already in the Underworld. He paced for a moment, commanding, "Show me Rumpelstiltskin."

The mirror flashed toward another image, colors fading in and out until it found his father in the back of his shop. On the table in front of him was the sorcerer's hat. Next to it sat the dagger. And in his hands, a reflection glass of his own. "Show me my foe," he whispered a wicked smile on his face. But it soon vanished when the glass showed nothing. Something was hiding Killian from him and his father's view, Neal just couldn't fathom what. He knew Killian couldn't be dead, Emma would have felt it the same way he had felt her passing. And there shouldn't have been any magic to hide him from the Underworld, even if it had the capability to hide him from Rumpelstiltskin.

"Show me Henry," he whispered, glad to see that their son was still out cold. Regina's potion would run out though and she had to know she couldn't shield Henry from reality forever. He wanted to press through the mirror, to hold their son in his arms and ensure him that no more harm would come to his family. But he couldn't promise that until he knew what his father's plans were. And he certainly didn't know why the Dark One would be seeking out Killian—he didn't have any magic to add to the hat.

He could hear Emma slowly stirring in the other room and walked back over to her side. "Hey," he whispered, giving her a soft smile. But she still looked broken and hopeless, refusing to meet his eye.

"I dreamt about them, Neal," she whispered, pushing the tears back and refusing to let them fall. "How could I have been such an idiot? Killian was always warning me about trusting him but I just thought he could do me no harm so long as Belle had the dagger."

"He was always a liar," Neal replied, putting his hand on Emma's shoulder as she sat up. "So you can't beat yourself up."

She shrugged in return. "Come on, I'll show you what little there is to see here. Mostly, it's a lot of caves, little sunlight pushing through, and the river of souls that you have to be careful not to step in. I haven't personally seen Hades, but you never know what or who you'll run into here."

Emma stood, taking his arm as the two begun the journey around her final resting place. Her heart was still heavy and filled with guilt; but she knew that these feelings were going to reside long enough that she could afford to shake them off for an hour. Or however time was measured down here.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin hissed as the mirror continued to show him nothing. There should be no reason the pirate was capable of hiding from him. His true love was dead and he doubted that the Evil Queen would have put a protection spell over him. And even if she had, it wouldn't have any chance at being stronger than his magic. He peeked back into the bedroom of the small shop and saw that Belle was still sleeping. He kissed her forehead, before poofing himself into Regina's vault.<p>

There the Savior's pale body laid on one of the marble tablets, cold and unmoving. He passed the corpse a small, pitiful smile. "Sorry dearie, I had to get rid of you to make thing easier for myself. I'm selfish, I know." He stalked around the room, looking for any clue as to where the pirate might have gone. "But don't worry, I'll send the pirate to be with you soon."

He walked over to the walls with her potions and noted that they were all accounted for. All the lids were screwed on tightly and couldn't have been touched by anyone. He fastened his pace for a moment, looking at the bookshelf. And that's when he finally noticed what was missing from the room. Every book on sorcery had been a gift to his pupil. But in between the thick pages, there was a small gap. He knew what belonged there—the thin silver book about the afterlife. Regina had requested it when she was still hung up on the stable boy. He had always known, however, that she would never possess the magic capable to get to the Underworld. And with that little fact in mind, he knew that the pirate shouldn't have the powers either.

He exited the vault, heading back to the pawn shop to get the equipment he needed. He created a new copy of the silver book for himself, flipping through the pages to find how the pirate could have made his way out of Storybrooke. It was surprisingly easy to find that the resident mermaid had been his ticket out of the sleepy town. He was going to have to create a new distraction, one that he could control, now that he had disposed of the Snow Queen. He smiled to himself, knowing exactly what he needed to do. They had always come crawling to his door in times of need. And he would be able to offer them all their revenge, while he moved them around as pawns to find the pirate captain and get his heart for the final puzzle piece. They could have their enemies, and he would have the rest of this world.

He pulled out his phone, the wicked smile returning to his face as the person on the other end of the phone answered. "Hello, dearie. I have an offer that you won't want to refuse," he smirked.

* * *

><p>David groaned waking up that morning. He knew he had to go and talk to Hook; but there wasn't a single fiber of his being that wanted to it. His fists would rather be the ones to continue the conversation from the previous evening. It wouldn't bring Emma back, but he felt like it was a healthy alternative—somewhere to vent all of his frustrations and anger. Regina had been right. They couldn't try to cross Mr. Gold until they had all the facts. He wasn't in any position to lose any more of their family; it couldn't be his call by going after the Dark One.<p>

Shooting Regina a text, he slowly poured himself a cup of coffee. He had gotten about an hour of sleep last night, and every moment had been haunted by an image of a young Emma calling for her daddy. Their whole relationship was marked by him failing his little girl. He leaned down and kissed baby Neal's forehead, a few tears slipping from his eyes. His son would never know his sister, would never get to be an uncle, and he would never get to see his daughter truly happy without any of this drama.

"It's not your fault," Elsa whispered from the other room, watching the grieving father. "It's not like you knew that was going to be the result."

David shrugged sadly. "Snow overreacted. Emma panicked. And it was all because I got injured. I can't help but wonder what the result would have been if I had got Hook and myself out of the way of that beam."

"You can still honor her memory. Fight for her, fight for light magic," Elsa replied. "And I'll do anything that I can to help," she replied, offering a sad smile. David returned the gesture.

"For now, you could help us find Hook if you'd like. I doubt that he'd want to see me so it'd be easier if you were the one to find him instead." Elsa nodded and the pair headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ursula pressed her fingers against her own looking glass. It was the only magic she had in this town. But it was enough to see the mermaid and the pirate continuing on their journey. She had contacted Cruella and Maleficent, and the trio would be on their way to a land where they could have magic. A land where once their job was completed, the Dark One had promised them the gauntlet and unlimited control over their enemies. She smirked. They would all finally have their happy ending, and there would be nothing in their way.<p> 


	6. The Deal

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. But the good news is, I have the next chapter planned out! And this is where we will start getting some of Hades' past, more background on one of the Queens of Darkness, and a little more information that will lead us up to the final battle with the Dark One! I am also going to start writing the next chapter as soon as this one is posted! :) Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>And I needed one more touch<em>  
><em>Another taste of divine rush<em>  
><em>And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh<em>

_They were dancing, his hook pressed lightly against her back. She leaned against him, her cheek pressed gently against his heart. Oh how this was everything he had dreamed of and more. He smiled down at her lovely white gown, his normal pirate clad traded in for his sailor's uniform. He couldn't be happier to finally be married to his beautiful bride. From the corner of his eye, he could see her parents and young Henry smiling at the pair. He had finally gained their approval. But more importantly, he had finally won her heart like he had said he would back in Neverland. She wanted him. And so much more than that: she wanted to have a life with him._

_"Should we retire to our room," he asked, his lips pressed against her blonde curls. He wanted to feel her underneath him, feel the true weight of their love for each other. He pressed her closer, as if any distance between them could tear their world apart forever._

_"Killian, you know we can't," Emma replied to his request, giving him a simple smile._

_He smirked playfully back, "And why not, my princess? You are my bride, there are certain rights of passage," he quipped back, the playful tone never leaving his voice._

_Then everything about their joyous day started to turn black. The heat from the room left, and he felt a force ripping Emma out of his arms. He looked up to find her back pressed against the Dark One's chest, his arms tightening around Emma's waist. "Because dearie, none of this is real. I won," he smirked, his laughter feeling the air. One of his hands left the vice grip he had Emma in and reached up to her chest. "Such a waste," he replied, ripping out her heart and killing her before Killian had the chance to even scream._

_Charming and Henry ran towards him, swords drawn. Snow picked up her daughter's body, rocking it to her. And Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found, making this all look like it was his fault. Making it seem like he, Emma's new husband, had killed his beloved wife._

Killian groaned in his sleep. It had been a long night of tossing, turning, and beautiful green grey eyes staring into his, a happy smile on the face of his beautiful Emma Swan. It was enough to make a grown man, one who would never even consider it over little things, cry. He could count on his one hand the amount of times tears had left his eyes. And the amount was doubling every time he thought of Emma. Was she scared, lonely, missing or blaming him? Was she looking for a reason why she had been betrayed? Was she even aware that she was dead yet? All these questions plagued his mind. He had to get to her.

"Wake up, pirate," Ariel stated, sitting up on the sand from where she had slept all night. "It's time to get going, something's not right."

"Of course things aren't bloody alright, what is going on now," he demanded, groggy. He pushed himself up with the little strength he had left.

"I don't know, something's going on and I'm not sure what. But we have to get back in the water. It's the only way we are protected until we get to the Underworld gates. No one will be able to see us once we are beginning our passage."

Killian nodded. "Lead the way, fish princess," he replied, earning an angry scowl from his companion. "Sorry," he muttered, a gentle wave of his hook to try and play off his comment. She grasped his free hand once again and pulled their way back into a swim.

She tried to move more swiftly throughout the water, pushing her way against the current. Ariel didn't know what she had been feeling upon waking up, but something seemed off. It was almost as if a pair of eyes had been searching for them, or even looking directly over them as they slept. She wasn't beyond thinking that it was impossible, but it seemed like no one should know their location right now. Everyone in Storybrooke should be just waking up, and the night before had been ruled by Emma's death.

"The sooner we can get to the gates, the better," Ariel whispered to Killian, who seemed to be fighting off a round of sleep. "It's alright if you want to sleep more Captain, you are going to need your energy."

"I understand that. But don't make a man face more nightmares," he replied, still holding on to her wrists. "You remember what it was like, during that missing year, when you thought you had lost your prince. Well, imagine how I feel, having lost my love. I couldn't stop it, and I am to blame."

"You must truly love her," Ariel replied, shaking her head. "Hardly anyone would make this journey to retrieve a loved one."

"Aye, but your dear friends the prince and princess-"

"Are hurting for their loss. If they had time to think, they wouldn't blame you."

He gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't count on that, love."

"Let's just get her back. Surely, you will have earned their forgiveness after that," Ariel replied, swimming harder. "We are only about a half a day's swim from the gate. It shouldn't be too much longer until you are reunited with her."

Killian smiled softly at the thought. Even if she blamed him, at least he could see her alive once more. He could still watch her grow old from afar. At least she would be able to grow old, he told himself. There was no reason why she should still love him, but he would forever love her. He would forever be happy in the fact that at least she was alive, with her family, until it was actually her time. "Lass, tell me about this brother of yours."

"That isn't a happy story," Ariel replied quietly. "And it isn't one I completely remember. Hades used to be a mermaid, just like me. But now I know he's more like a man. Well, I'm not really sure what he is. He just doesn't have a tail anymore. He was a few years older than I am, but he was always around when I needed him. Then one day, he started to get angrier. He pushed away our family. Eventually, our father kicked him out of the kingdom. Our uncle, Zeus, sent him away. Strange, I know, not to remember all those finer details. But I just don't."

Killian nodded. It almost seemed like a memory curse had been placed on her, but he didn't want to make his companion anxious about her own memories. "Then why do you think he would help us?"

"I just do, he's still family," Ariel replied, headstrong. Killian shrugged, knowing better than to try to argue. Hades and Ariel were his best chances at rescuing Emma.

* * *

><p>"Hello, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin stated, standing in front of the caged Ursula. "I'm sure you've enjoyed your water free home the last few decades," he quipped, a smile plastered on his lips.<p>

"You have come to ask me for a favor, Dark One. And here I thought you were the one who wanted people to come begging for deals with you."

He raised his hand, glaring in her direction. "Make no mistake, dear, I am not here to beg you for anything. But if you, Cruella, and Maleficent truly want your _happy ending_, then you will happily comply with my needs first."

Her eyebrow raised, an angry glare pointed in his direction. "I've lost a certain one-handed pirate. I need him alive. So you will be on the waterways once more. Any world underwater is beyond what I can monitor from my looking glass. Cruella and Maleficent will be causing a distraction here in this little town while our heroes are still too heartbroken to fight. And once I have what I need, I shall leave here. And you will have whatever you want."

Ursula smirked. They would have free range to every hero that had ever wronged them. It was well worth making a deal with the Dark One for a while. "Every citizen in this town will belong to us?"

He nodded, "except for my wife and grandson. Any harm comes to them and you all shall suffer greatly."

"Then we have a deal," she replied, laughing.

"Good, now go and find that pirate and mermaid before they are too far gone. And if you fail me, I'll turn you into fish food, make no mistake about that, dearie."


End file.
